Carnelian
Appearance Carnelian is the same height as Pearl, with a slightly wavy-textured high ponytail falling over her shoulders(similar to Opal without the smaller pigtails). Her bangs cover her left eye, falling over most of her face. She wears a low-cut top with a line down the middle, much like a jacket and two 'straps' on her arms that are attached to the top. She also wears a short skirt (Ending at about mid-thigh/right above the knee.) With a star cutout in the left hip for her gem. Her skirt has a small flame decal on near the bottom, and the bottom of the skirt is cut in the same basic shape as the decal. Her boots are shaped like amethyst's, but are much longer, and wrap around her legs like the ribbons of a ballerina's slippers. Personality Carnelian is a strange one, she's a slightly defective gem so she has a bit of a split personality, as in when she gets angry, she becomes like the hulk; anger is the only thing she can understand. She tends to make more of an effort towards staying peaceful, going so far as to outright avoid combat situations if possible. It has led her to be quite a shut-in, but she doesn't mind as long as she keeps her violent side under control. Weapon Carnelian's summoned weapon is a large Halberd shaped more like an axe or hatchet (shorter hilt, bigger blade.) It can change size at will, as well as cause earthquakes. The blade-like protrusions of the axe are the same color and crystalline substance as her gemstone, which is a pale orange/red in color. The 'hilt' or 'body' of the axe is all white in color, save for small, yellow roses and stars along the handgrip. Abilities Carnelian possesses all standard gem abilities, including weapon summoning, shape-shifting, bubbling, regeneration, fusion, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Geokinesis: '''Carnelian is able to manipulate large amounts of rock, sold and molten, as well as change its shape. She can make sentient minions from rocks as well. * '''Pyrokinesis: Carnelian is able to create and wield fire with devastating skill. She can even make an entire car erupt in flames. * '''Combustion Inducement: '''Carnelian can cause anything to explode; anything. Yes, including living beings. This ability is quite uncontrollable and is only usable when she is in her angered state. Backstory Carnelian was born from Beta Kindergarten, where all of the rejects seem to come from. Well.... most of them. The minute she burst out of the crust, homeworld knew something was wrong with her. She caught on to the clues after she was sent on repeated suicide missions by the diamonds, and eventually figured out that they didn't want her; at all. That was when she met rose; her kind, gentle nature drew in Carnel and made her feel loved and at home. She quickly threw away any sort of attachment to homeworld, more than happy to say goodbye. Category:The Rose Garden Category:Kit's Stuff